Blacksmith Dungeon
is a dungeon. Location is found at (13,21) in the Bandit Territory. Access Entering requires a Blacksmith Dungeon Key, which is consumed. Scouting It's impossible to challenge other players inside this dungeon, so scouting the levels beforehand is not possible. Rooms Mobs may vary. Room 1 * 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8) * 1 Dark Baker (5) Room 2 * 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (10) * 2 Dark Baker (8,5) Room 3 * 2 Rogues Clan's Bandit (10,10) * 2 Dark Baker (8,8) Room 4 * 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (14,12,10) * 3 Dark Baker (11,11,8) Room 5 Only 7 starting spots. * 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-12) * 3 Dark Baker (8-14) * 1 Dark Miner (16) Room 6 * 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-16) * 3 Dark Baker (5-17) * 1 Dark Miner (16-31) * 1 Dark Smith (38) Room 7 * 4 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-16) * 3 Dark Baker (5-17) * 1 Dark Miner (27) Room 8 * 8 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-16) Room 9 * 8 Dark Baker (5-17) Room 10 * 3 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-16) * 3 Dark Baker (5-17) * 1 Dark Miner (16-31) * 1 Dark Smith (48) Room 11 * 2 Rogues Clan's Bandit (8-16) * 2 Dark Baker (5-17) * 2 Dark Miner (16-31) * 2 Dark Smith (28-43) Room 12 * 6 Dark Miner (31,31,31,31,31,31) Room 13 * 6 Dark Smith (28~48) Room 14 Here is Emote /hi * 1 Rogues Clan's Bandit (16) * 1 Dark Baker (17) * 3 Dark Miner (19~31) * 3 Dark Smith (28~43) Room 15 11 Gold veins ''Note: 5 seconds before the fight starts. The fight is 1 vs 1. '' * 1 Treasure Chest (1) Rewards The chest drops Tailor's Manual with a 100% drop rate and can drop various stones. Also in the dungeon is the emote /hi. Miners will also enjoy the precious metals lining the walls of certain rooms. Notes Level 7-11 Shortcut for Solo Players Instead of fighting the mob in room 7, take the north exit leading to the following room: Room 7b * Dark Smith (28) * Dark Miner (31) * Dark Baker (17) * Rogues Clan's Bandit (16) There is only a single starting spot for players, so anyone fighting will do it solo. Rooms 8b, 9b and 10b Winning the fight teleports the character to a series of rooms containing ore. * 3 gold, 1 Bauxite Stone * 4 gold, 2 Bauxite Stone * 2 gold, 2 Bauxite Stone, 5 silver Leaving the last ore room sends the character to level 11. Level 12 Level 12, with 6 Dark Miners, is probably the hardest fight in the dungeon. Each miner drains 1-3 AP with Mass Clumsiness, for a total of 6-18 AP drained. This means that characters with low AP resistance are likely to be on 0 AP for 2-3 turns. It can be worthwhile to have 1-3 character drawing the miners away from the rest while they retreat and wait. The decoys will probably die, but it increases the chance of survival for the team as a whole. Having a class with a decent AoE spell (Osas' PoC, Cra's Explosive Arrow, Feca's Burning Glyph etc.) can make the room a lot easier, due to the miner's low life, an AoE spell can severely weaken them, making them easier to kill for the rest of the team. Souling It is impossible to soul treasure chest.